The Girls Called Song: A BIC Tale 2011
by J. Maria
Summary: There's a connection between Zoe and River Song, and the Doctor's determined to figure it out. A Birthday Insanity challenge story.
1. Desperate and Broken

Title: 27 for 27  
>Part: Prologue:<br>Author: Jmaria  
>Rating: FR-15<br>Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing.  
>Series Summary: 27 ficlets of insanity done to celebrate 27 years.<br>Set/Spoilers: _Serenity_; first half of series 6 (first four episodes, really).  
>Part Summary: River's always seen too much, but it's the first time she's seen <em>that<em> about Zoe.  
>Words: 361<br>Pairing/Character: River Tam, Simon Tam, Zoe Washburne; The Doctor, River Song.  
>DedicationShout Out: None.  
>Song Base: Not Like a Queen - Katy Perry vs. 30 Seconds to Mars<br>A/N: Yes, I know I didn't finish the last three years worth of these things (I'm slow, often internet deprived and overworked in retail hell). But, my birthday's in three days, and honestly I don't know how much longer I can do these (this series, not fic in general but god, maybe even that.). My goal is to hopefully do them for the next two years at least (I like ending things on an even number). This first one is all me.  
>I'd really appreciate any help (hopefully 27)- leave a pairing or characters you'd like to see mashed-up (or even pure), maybe what kind of vibe you're feeling for the story. See, totally easy. I can do plenty of fandoms - some not as well as others, but a few of them I can fake really well. (BtVS, the Marvel movies (X-men old cartoon series too), SPN, SoA, Veronica Mars, Roswell, the Narnia movies, HP, Glee, Firefly, Dollhouse, Doctor Who, Labyrinth, TMNT, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Disney movies - just some examples.)<br>I'm slowly picking away at the last two years worth as well, but I have an unexpected day off and all I'm committed to right now is putting painters tape on window and door frames. Possibly patching cracks.

_**27 for 27**  
>Desperate and Broken<em>

"Doesn't fit, it isn't right," River Tam shook her head. It was wrong, all very wrong!

"What doesn't fit, _mei-mei_?" Simon whispered cautiously.

"There's great big spinning _blue_ things!" River's eyes glazed over, taking in sight of the first mate. "_You_ know them, don't you? The mad man in his big blue box. Mad and beautiful!"

"I think you should lie down, little one," Zoe said quietly, her tone indicative of her seriousness.

"You're no doctor! Daughter of a thief and a mad man in a box!" River's eyes watered. "The last of the Timelords, the sad man in the box. So many broken hearts, at least a pair."

"River -"

"Does it tear? Does it burn to say _her _name over and over and live through it? Was she ever-so heroic? In that library, all by herself for eternity?" River whispered, clinging tightly to Zoe's arm. "Wash didn't want to leave -"

"Stop it, River. Now," Simon snapped, trying to pry his sister from Zoe's arm.

"She didn't have a choice either," Zoe said quietly. "She had no choice but to follow that man throughout time and space. I grew up, and I can't hate on her anymore. That's how I can say your name over and over again and move on with my life, _River_. I am not my mother."

Zoe turned away from the siblings, her grief not betrayed in her stature. But River felt. She felt _so much_. She felt the aching, the gaping loss, the tiniest flicker of _hope_. That gods-bedamned feeling that ached beneath her breast. The feeling that could lead to nothing but grief.

"And if he finds you?" River called, tears slipping over her cheeks. "He has a knack, you know?"

"I'm not expecting the Doctor, and neither should you, River," Zoe called over her shoulder without looking back. "You can't hope for the Doctor."

"And the baby, can you hope for that?" River whispered. "The flicker, the spark?"

"River -"

"Shut up, Simon," River whipped her face around to the back of the hold. "The Doctor's about to make a house call. He needs to meet the daughter of Dr. River Song."


	2. Life's Waiting to Begin

Title: 27 for 27  
>Part:<br>Author: Jmaria  
>Rating: FR-15<br>Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing. Joss owns the crew, Moffet owns 11.  
>Series Summary: 27 ficlets of insanity done to celebrate 27 years.<br>Set/Spoilers: Uh, Serenity; series 6 (first half).  
>Part Summary: The Doctor and the Daughter.<br>Words: 453  
>PairingCharacter: Zoe Washburne, River Tam; the 11th Doctor.  
>DedicationShout Out: SariLane.  
>Song Base: The Adventure - Angels &amp; Airwaves<br>A/N: I've been mulling this story over since I started watching Series 6. And then, I, you know rewatched Serenity and thought, hmm, she seems familiar. (Okay, not really, but the idea stuck in my head and well, I am insane.)

_**27 for 27**  
>Life's Waiting to Begin<em>

Why was the TARDIS bringing him _here_? What was in this sad little backward spaceship that had tugged at him? Well, there was only one way to figure it out. The Doctor popped his head out of the doorway and gave a jolly finger wave at the dark haired girl sitting on the floor. Dried tears left two pale streaks down her grubby cheeks. It was one of _those_ spaceships. Dirty, unclean spaceships. The floor underneath his feet buckled in protest to his inner monologue. Apparently, it wasn't one of those ships.

"Serenity doesn't like it when people think badly of her. She's been through a lot, _tore up but she'll fly true_."

"I'm assuming Serenity wouldn't be you," the Doctor frowned.

"No. I'm _River_."

"Excuse me?"

"Not _that_ River. But part of her is here. Not five feet away, staring at your spectacular, mad blue box. It's bigger on the inside," River's fingers reached out to touch the humming wooden façade of the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure I'm following where I am."

"You're on board _Serenity_, Doctor. Firefly class spaceship," a mocha skinned woman stepped up from beside the TARDIS. "River Song was my mother."

"I -" the Doctor blinked. How in - when had River had the time to be someone's mother.

"She didn't," the other River said quietly, drawing his eyes to the sitting girl.

"Jack raised me. Nearly got me killed dozens of time," Zoe looked through him, as if she wasn't seeing the Doctor. He supposed she probably wasn't. Most likely she was seeing Jack.

"How'd you hook up with Jack?"

"Great big hero, in his long dark coat scooped her up from the wreckage. Hero complex," River smiled sadly.

"Heroes get themselves killed, or get other's killed."

"I remember the job, no need to remind me," River said quietly.

"I learned that from my mother," Zoe said quietly. "You're like the Pied Piper, Doctor."

"Sadly, I am."

"It's a Sunday, you know. Time for you to move on," Zoe said quietly, her hand stretched out to River. "We've got chores, little one."

Like a little girl, River took her hand. She rose gracefully to her feet and braced herself to take Zoe's weight. Why did the strong woman with a gun on her belt need on the lithe girl to keep her balanced? It was then that the Doctor noticed she was pregnant.

"Zoe - who's your father?"

"Not you, Doctor. I'm not part of her Blue Book of You."

"And your child?"

"It's Daddy's long gone. There's no bringing him back. You can't fix me, Doctor. You can't fix anyone."

"He died," River said quietly. "He died trying to do a hero's chore. Because of me."


End file.
